In a motor vehicle steering column characterized as "length-adjustable", a steering wheel is rotatably supported on an adjustable element of the steering column which, in turn, is supported on a stationary element of the steering column for in and out linear translation to vary the length of the steering column and the corresponding horizontal position of the steering wheel. Commonly, the position of the adjustable element relative to the stationary element is releasably captured by a clamp on the stationary element which squeezes against the adjustable element when a control lever is pivoted from an unlocked position to a locked position to induce friction between the stationary element and the adjustable element. Some length-adjustable steering columns include toothed racks on the stationary element and on the adjustable element which overlap each other and which mesh and separate when the control lever is pivoted back and forth between its locked and unlocked positions. The releasable connection afforded by such toothed racks is more robust than the frictional connection achieved by the aforesaid simple clamp. The simple clamp, however, affords infinite adjustability, whereas adjustability achieved by the toothed racks is only in discrete increments corresponding to the pitch of the rack teeth.